Secret Confession
by Spellcastre
Summary: Harry was challenged to a duel. He lost miserably, ad he doesn't remember what happened since. Until he wakes up next to the person who challenged and defeated him in the first place. Draco Malfoy. Harry/Draco SLASH!


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. It belongs to J.K Rowling and if you don't know this then you're quite stupid. No joke. It's like not knowing that J.R.R. Tolkien wrote _The Lord of the Rings._

A/N: Alright peoples, get ready for some humorous Harry/Draco. **If M/M scares you then don't read this fanfic.** I can't make this clearer! That's all, now if you like H/D read ahead! ^-^ 

Enjoy! 

****

Secret Confession

By: Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev

And the arguments had started up again. The scene was quite funny. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs and no one seemed to mind it at all. No one was staring, not at all. Everyone was used to it by now.

Ron just rolled his eyes and Hermione asked if they ever would at least quiet down their arguing.

"Not in our lifetime, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. "I knew it…"

Suddenly, from the argument, Draco's voice rose above the yelling with a proposition.

"Fine then, Potter, if you're so great, then let's duel, right here and now!"

THIS got people's attention. An unofficial duel, here? Hermione, being the girl that she is, said, 

"Harry, don't. This is a waste of our time. Plus, what have you got to prove to him?"

It was as if Harry didn't hear her at all. He just gritted his teeth at Draco and said, "Alright. I accept."

With that, it begun.

"Déjà vu…" Hermione mumbled. Then she went completely un-Hermione-like, and a huge devious grin spread on her face. 

Ron saw this look. "Hermione, what are you going to do?" She gave him a "you'll see" look and went up to Harry, who had just blocked one of Draco's spells.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly to get his attention.

"Hermione…" he blocked again, "I'm…" and again, "kind of…" and again, "busy right now!"

"Which is why I'm going to teach you a spell."

"Oh?" And he blocked yet another spell from Draco.

"Yes, it's a charm I _accidentally _found out exists." A wicked grin sprouted on their faces as Harry disarmed Draco.

"Well, what is it?"

"All right, it's called the _Drunken Charm._"

"I'm liking it already."

Draco smiled as he picked up his wand. All was going according to plan. First Granger would tell Harry the spell, but he would just mysteriously have heard it and cast it first. Oh yes, everything was perfect.

Draco spun around, wand in hand, and cast the spell, just before Harry was about to. Draco smiled with devilish glee as Hermione and Ron tried to get Harry out of the spell. No counter-curse was working yet. Harry was acting like a total fool, an incredible drunk. Draco could see Hermione and Ron try not to burst out laughing.

He cleared his throat, "There is no more for you to see here, you may all leave now."

Slowly the crowd died away, until only Hermione and Ron were left next to Harry. He knew he wouldn't be able to get them to cooperate with him, so two body-locks wouldn't hurt…

***

Harry's mind woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. His head was spinning. Faintly, he remembered the duel. He remembered how Hermione had told him the spell, and how Draco had somehow known it as well, casting it first. 

But…what happened after that? He couldn't remember.

Finally, Harry decided it best to open his eyes. Once he opened them he regret it. His vision was even blurrier than it usually was without his glasses. Finally, after slapping in many places beside him, he found them and put them on. Slowly he sat up. Then he realized a few apparent things. Apparently, he was in a very small room, on a bed. Also, apparently he wasn't wearing any clothing. And, apparently, neither was Draco, who was lying in bed beside him.

Then his mind told him to back up. Draco…lying in bed…beside…HIM!?!?!

At that, a few memories slowly flooded back into his mind, and Harry just then pulled a Ron yelling out, "Bloody Hell!" 

As if Harry's slapping for his glasses didn't wake Draco, the 'bloody hell' certainly did as Draco slowly turned over.

Harry was cringing and his eye was twitching madly. Draco propped himself up on his elbow. "So, you're awake and you remember?"

Harry slowly nodded but then shook his head. "Not all of it…" 

Draco smiled devilishly. (As if he never has before.)

"I reaally hate you for this Malfoy…"

"Oh? Well, I reaally doubt that, _Harry_."

Harry's eyes widened at hearing his first name come out of that boy's mouth. Not Potter, not Harry Potter, just Harry. It made him feel, well, strange. 

"And sine when are we back on last name terms? Obviously you don't remember much about last night, do you?"

Harry shuddered slightly. But it definitely wasn't out of disgust.

"Should I remind you?" Draco said slyly, advancing closer to Harry. Harry put his head back on his pillow timidly and shook his head.

"Why? I hate you…"

"That's the exact opposite of what I got from you a few hours earlier, Harry."

Harry blinked a few times, shocked. "I was under a spell."

"It doesn't matter," said Draco, now looming over Harry, "I'm not blind…as you are. I've seen it in your eyes even when the spell wasn't on you. You knew it wasn't proper. Not only am I male, as you are, but I'm a Slytherin," sarcasm welled up for the next words, "oh dear, it's so bad."

Harry sunk his head deeper into his pillow.

"That's just giving me a better advantage, Harry," he said as he planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry's expression softened as Draco pulled away.

Draco smiled, "Now _that _is the look I like to see. So, are you willing to reach deep into yourself now, when _not _under a spell, and surrender your feelings to me?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course, Draco."

Another smile appeared on Draco's face, only this time more devious. "There we go…"

Draco kissed him again, only this time he was greeted by a response. Not a drunken response, either. A true response.

This was their little secret. A secret between only him and Harry.

Finally, Harry was his.

A/N: Now I'm going to tell you that this was my first slash, and your mouths are going to drop open in surprise. 

This is my first slash.

See, I told you! It doesn't sound like it's my first, does it? I hope it doesn't. Anyway, should I write more Draco/Harry or should I even add more onto this one? I'm not planning on doing so, only if I get enough requests. What do you all think?

Please tell me what you thought of this. Review review review!


End file.
